


little monkey

by oldficsofryukogo (ryukogo)



Series: Miraculous Ruby Beetle and Yeux Saphir: Miraculous Kindergarten Oneshots [6]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ruby Beetle AU, Monkey!Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/oldficsofryukogo
Summary: "If you're trying to surprise me, it's not going to work if I know you've been there the whole time."-=-=-=-Miraculous Ladybug AU. Alice is too perceptive for her own good, and her boyfriend's a little too obvious for his own good.
Relationships: Alice/Ron (Kindergarten Video Games)
Series: Miraculous Ruby Beetle and Yeux Saphir: Miraculous Kindergarten Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	little monkey

"If you're trying to surprise me, it's not going to work if I know you've been there the whole time."

Silence.

Alice looks up. Perched on a tree branch above her is the monkey hero Super Unggoy, looking like a deer in headlights with how Alice had seemingly sensed him up there, watching her. It was cute that he thought he could sneak up on her, especially with the monkey miraculous - but then again, Ron wasn't usually one for subtlety or cryptic words like Billy, Kidd, and herself. He was more open than most - even if he had his own secrets to keep; ones that not even she could see. She respected that.

"How'd you know?" Super Unggoy asks conspiratorially, clinging to the branch tighter. "I was here, I mean.

Alice gives the hero a wry smile. "You're not very subtle, you know. You could've just dropped in or walked me to the park like a normal person if you wanted to make sure I was safe."

"W-well... I can't show civilians I have favoritism!" Super Unggoy argues, and his pouting face makes Alice laugh as she gestures for him to come closer.

At his look, she gestures around them. "The park is empty, little monkey."

Looking around to confirm her statement, to his delight he sees that this is correct, and quickly he ties his rope tail to the branch, the hero descending a la Spiderman style to her level as he sticks his tongue out at her, hanging upside down. "Lucky you then, miss. You have me all to yourse-mmmmpph?!"

He'd been interrupted by Alice pressing a kiss to his lips, and immediately his cheeks burn a brighter red than Ruby Beetle's costume.

"If all you wanted was a kiss, all you had to do was ask, Ronald," Alice says cheekily.

Super Unggoy blurts out his detransformation phrase in his surprise, and suddenly Ronald Mabini is on the ground in front of Alice, a flustered mess.

She laughs.


End file.
